


“Everything can be hacked… and everyone.”

by ItsFreakinBats



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsFreakinBats/pseuds/ItsFreakinBats
Summary: Sombra's release to the Overwatch world has been somewhat..chaotic. She's neutral, and both sides have admitted to using her aid. All she's interested in, are her own interests and so far no one knows what that is. Someone in Overwatch has recently hired Sombra to put in safeguards in their security, to prevent what happened before. While there, Sombra decides to make some changes of her own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this series will be complete fluff, but some of these chapters will have a mature theme to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: MOST OF THESE WORKS WILL HAVE MATURE THEMES!

 

 

     Sombra had finished updating Overwatch's security before she had even arrived. She had come just to make appearances, not wanting them to know (though they already suspected - and correctly) that she could remotely hack them from anywhere and at any time. What she wanted to do was to come in and cause some mayhem, it was her specialty. She knew everyone's secrets (or so she thought). It was easy to sit back and watch people when no one even knew you were there. Sombra smiled at that thought. She liked watching people from afar. 

 

     Cocking her head to the side, she brushed her back back and bit the inside of her lip. She couldn't decided if she was done here or not. Bringing up her interface, she sent a quick PM to Mercy to come to her office. Sombra leaned back in the wheelie chair, and swung back and forth, waiting. As it turned out she didn't have long to wait. A few moments later the doctor entered her office, a bright smile on her face. This was a woman that Sombra could quickly come to like. Dr. Ziegler was someone who was genuinely interested in helping the people. She charged no fees, worked long hours, and had never asked for anything in return. For that, Sombra made a few upgrades to her suit and staff, free of charge. She could now heal 50% faster, flew to allies more quickly, recovered health more quickly, among a few other surprise..benefits. 

 

     "Can you try this on Dr. Ziegler?" Mercy raised an eyebrow at Sombra, but didn't ask any questions. "I'll need some help into my suit, if you don't mind Sombra?" With a shrug, Sombra stepped behind Zeigler and placed her hand on her waist as she leaned forward to pick up the back of the suit. Mercy stiffened, but Sombra thought nothing of it. Folding in the wings, Sombra placed the suit over Mercy's back and waited for the click, notifying her that the automatic latch of the suit worked. Smiling, she spun Mercy around and waited for her reaction. "Oh, well that's useful isn't it? Its going to take a lot less time to get ready to go out to the field now." With a smile, she leaned forward and grabbed Sombra into a hug. It was Sombra's turn to be surprised. Throwing her hands up to hide her blush, she pushed Mercy away. "It was nothing querida. Now, lets try out those wings and staff." Without waiting, Sombra pulled Mercy towards the hallway, guiding her towards the infirmary. 

 

     It turned out she didn't have far to go, and that was probably why Mercy hadn't taken long to get to her office. It made sense, Sombra thought, that her office would be so close to the infirmary. This was something else she should probably know, as she had gone over the floor plans to Overwatch HQ before coming in. It seemed though, that they made it routine to randomly switch rooms around, making it harder for enemies to be able to locate any single person or thing. Smart. As they walked up to the automatic door of the infirmary, Sombra could see the naked back of an injured person sitting on a cot. Probably waiting for Ziegler to get back. The sliding door alerted the muscled stranger to their presence. As he turned, Sombra could see that it was Hanzo Shimada. With a raised eyebrow and a shrug she led Mercy into the room. Hanzo watched them cross the room to him, suspicion in his eyes. He knew Sombra, but with a shake of her head his face went blank. As always, the head of the Shimada group could school their expressions easily. 

 

     "Why don't we try that staff Dr. Ziegler?" With a shrug, Mercy pulled it out of the corner and turned it on. Pointing it at Hanzo, the nano particle beam lit up and the bruises and cuts that had once adorned his body rapidly disappeared. Even old scars started to fade, and some of the gray that was once in his hair started to fade. Startled, Mercy dropped her staff and openly stared. Hanzo appeared to be a bit younger than when he came in. A flush creeped across Mercy's face, and her wings popped out. Surprised, she turned, looking at them. Narrowing her eyes, she glanced over at Sombra who seemed to be trying to stifle a giggle.   
  


     Her wings usually shot out yellow, as it was easier for people to see her and move out of her way. The universal color of caution. Now, they were hot pink, to match the blush on her face. A question flew across Mercy's face, but with one look at Sombra it was answered. Sombra had hacked her suit and it would now emit her emotions for all to see. Sombra hadn't predicted this though. All she wanted was for Mercy's teammates to be able to see how she was feeling, to assist her when she needed help. Gray represented exhaustion, blue would represent pain, violet - anger, and so forth. She had already sent the email to everyone in Overwatch and expected them to memorize it, to better assist their angel. What she hadn't predicted, was that it would also show infatuation, lust, love, etc. And right now, it was showing lust. 

 

     Sombra supposed she could see why Mercy would feel that way. Hanzo was handsome. His dark hair was pulled away from a handsome face that was home to intelligence and kindness. Not something she would have guessed from him, in their previous dealings. He also had a nice toned and muscular body, from years of training and mercenary work. With a wicked smile, Sombra turned to leave the infirmary. "I'll leave you two alone". As she left the room, she pulled up her interface once again to darken the tint on the windows and lock anyone out who wasn't immediately in danger of dying, or either Hanzo or Mercy. 

 

 

**************

 

 

     


	2. Angel and the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra has just left Mercy alone in the infirmary with Hanzo without an explanation to either of them. Mercy has just revealed that she lusts after Hanzo, while the Dragon himself has made no indication whether he understands the situation or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case you guys haven't noticed, I'm making this a series. It'll be Mercy x ??, chapter by chapter. It follows a timeline, its not separated into their own stories, people are going to mix, etc. BASICALLY THIS IS GOING TO BE A GIANT GANGBANG
> 
> SOOOO If you have any requests just let me know!
> 
> (EDIT: I'm trying to write this before I go into work, and I'm posting whatever I have done, sorry if it seems short, there will be more to follow!)

 

     Mercy's face was hot and flaming a deep pink. Hanzo had never been fond of the color himself, but it suited the battle angel he thought to himself. He understood little of what had just happened, but if Mercy's face had just revealed anything, it was that after looking at his naked torso she had a thing for him. With a wicked smile he gestured to the doctor. "Dr. Zeigler, do you think you could look at my ribs once more? I'm not sure they're quite healed yet." With a fake grimace, he grabbed his side for effect. 

 

     Truth of it was, he had gotten hurt on a solo mission and came to Overwatch HQ because it was safer and faster than going to the nearest hospital. The fact that Mercy was here was just plain dumb luck. She was, and always had been their best and fastest healer (doctor really) in the organization, so he was lucky to be cared for by her. All thoughts of lust left her thoughts as she hurried over to inspect Hanzo. With a frown at his apparent discomfort, she untied his top further and pushed it down causing Hanzo to gasp. It had been awhile since he had had any lustful thoughts himself much less touched by a woman, in who knows how long. Startled, Mercy tore her gaze from his torso to look at Hanzo's face. His eyes were full of heat that anyone could see wasn't pain. With a glance towards the doors and windows, Mercy confirmed that no one could see them. 

 

     Biting her lip, and returning Hanzo's gaze, she pushed him back down onto the cot he had been occupying. "Stay there Shimada. You clearly need your rest. You're getting a bit old for this, aren't you?" Turning her back on him, she headed into her office to look for wrapping for his "ribs". Hanzo just grunted in reply, neither confirming nor denying her accusation. He wasn't interested in small talk at this moment. He knew that they were both getting older and had no partners. Mercy must be in the same amount of heat that he was. He winced at that thought and quickly dismissed it. Mercy wasn't a dragon, she wouldn't be in _heat_. Her high heeled footsteps revealed that she was coming back from her office so he schooled his expression into something that would hopefully say he was full of innocent thoughts at the moment, even if his nipples and his _er_...wasn't. 

 

     He looked up at Mercy and was shocked to discover she had taken her hair down. She had beautiful hair, he had always thought, but like him it was always up and out of the way. Now her golden tresses framed her face, and (with a shock) he discovered that her eyes were full of fire now, not just heat. The dragon inside him hummed, pleased. She would be a suitable mate for him. He made to get up, but with a single finger, Mercy pushed him down and climbed on top of him. 

 

     Traditionally, in the office Mercy would wear a pencil skirt and a blouse, but she had been in the gym when she was called to the infirmary. Before she had arrived she had gone to her room and donned her doctors coat, so she wouldn't appear unprofessional. This had come in handy. While Hanzo had been distracted by his own thoughts, Mercy had discarded her clothes, and kept only her underwear (she hated bras and never had use for them anyways) and put her coat back on. Hanzo could feel this through the thin fabric of his pants, and his cock strained against them, eager to be against her. Mercy gasped and arched her back, pushing herself more fully against him.

 

     With a smile, she leaned down to kiss Hanzo, her hands trailing down his arms. She groaned at the feel of his hard muscles flexing beneath her hands. She had always wanted to touch him like this, always wondered how he would feel. Hanzo started to bring his arms down so  he could wrap his hands around Mercy's waist, but she stopped him. His eyes flew open as she quickly tied his hands above his head. She knew the Shimada brothers well, had read both of their profiles extensively. They liked to be in control. While she was the doctor and they were in the infirmary though, _she_ was the one in charge.  

 

     With a wicked smile she climbed off Hanzo, and slowly unbuttoned her coat. She loved the way his eyes followed her hands, and flew back to her face. This was a man who would appreciate all of her, she could tell. She let the coat fall off her shoulders, revealing all of her pale body. The underwear she had left on was lacy black, and by the narrowing of his eyes, and his raspy breath, she could tell he didn't appreciate that last article of clothing. Mercy took her time walking back over to the doctor, slipping out of her shoes, shaking out her hair, one hand trailing between her breasts. As she reached the cot, she could hear a rumble coming from Hanzo. She laughed, slightly delighted. Who knew she would have this type of effect on the man?

 

     Little did she know it wasn't just the man she had had the effect on, it was the dragon as well. Truth be told, Hanzo could rip free from his bindings at any time, but he let Mercy have her way. This was her domain, she should be the one in charge. It was hard not to break free and grab the lithe woman around the waist and just have his way with her though. What Mercy didn't know, was that the Shimada brothers both had animal like instincts and senses. He could hear her heart hammer in her chest, her blood pumping fast. He could smell the faint sheen of sweat, and the sweetness of the liquids pooling her panties. He drooled at the thought of opening her thighs and tasting her. It had been too long since any woman had tempted him like this. With a growl that was _very_ audible, he met her gaze as she disrobed him completely. 

 

     He was hot. Not in the sense his body was hot (he was though). His cock was hot, and thick, and long. Mercy briefly wondered if the other Shimada brother was the same way. With another growl Hanzo bucked his hips, as if he sensed that her thoughts had changed. Mercy smiled at the thought that Hanzo wanted all of her attention. Mercy once again climbed on top, and started to kiss him, but started to trail her kisses down. She stopped to nibble on his hard nipples, eliciting a groan from the man, before she continued down his well muscled torso. She stopped to lick his V, her personal favorite spot, before she hovered right above his cock. 

 

"Do you think you can handle the dragon, Angel?" 


	3. Taming the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh, this is a little quick but I was struck by inspiration, sorry if its short, I'm writing this on my lunch. 
> 
> As always, any critiques or suggestions are welcome! 
> 
>  
> 
> I will come back to edit more into this chapter later tonight!
> 
> EDIT: Happy Thanksgiving y'all! I probably won't update until Sun/Mon, since I have to work Thanksgiving/Black Friday, and through the weekend!

 

     In response, she nipped him. Not too hard, but hard enough to show him that she meant business. Hanzo growled in response, pleased with her reaction. It was as if Mercy had an innate ability to tell who could take what kind of pain, and who liked pain. She knew what Hanzo liked, based on his past medical history. She could tell. With a smile and brief glance upwards, she took Hanzo into her mouth. With as big as he was, she couldn't help but gag, but she knew that he would like it. 

 

     True to her thoughts, he groaned in pleasure as he stared at her. Right now he wanted nothing more than to sink his hands into her hair and guide her movements, but right now _she_ was the boss. **Next** time though, he would show her who was really in charge. Mercy slowly bobbed her head up and down, not bothering to cover her teeth, letting them scrape against him. She knew he could take it. He thrust his hips, trying to get her to speed up. Her response (much to his displeasure) was to stop completely. She climbed off of him, and slowly walked around the cot, letting him watch her as she swayed her hips and let her breasts bounce with every step. She wanted him to want her more, beg for it even. She knew he would do it, eventually. Even he couldn't go too long without, after being teased like this.

 

     Mercy grabbed Hanzo's face, and kissed him stopping to bite his lip. She didn't bother with being nice at this point. They were beyond that. She could see him trying not to strain against his bonds, letting her take over. It was sweet, really. Letting a little thing like her be the boss. She knew it would be her only chance to do so, if this would be continuous. Taking his chance, Hanzo lunged. Mercy had stopped at the top of the cot and leaned over to kiss Hanzo (spiderman style, if you will), leaving her bare breasts unprotected. Surprised Mercy froze, not knowing what he was doing. Hanzo latched onto Mercy's breast with his mouth, catching her nipple. He nipped, and then suckled. If she was willing to dole out pain, then she was willing to take it. Biting her lip, Mercy groaned. Her knees went weak and she leaned over Hanzo so he would have easier access to her. 

 

     They were perfect for each other, each knowing what the other wanted. It was strange, that they had known each other all these years and yet had nothing to do with each other, but they each knew the others desires. By the time Mercy had snapped out of her daze, several bruises adorned her breasts. She stood touching them, wincing at slight pain they brought, but more satisfied with how wet she was getting. It was time for her to lose the panties, and to ride the dragon. See if the beast could be tamed, and if Hanzo would stop taunting her. She stepped away, and shimmied out of her panties. Hanzo's nostrils flared, and she thought for just a second that he could smell her. Of course, he could, but he wasn't going to let her in on that secret.

 

     Hanzo patiently waited for Mercy to walk around to him. He knew they were both impatient at this point, had both waited as long as they could. Mercy trailed her fingertips along Hanzo's body as she walked around the cot. There was a smoldering heat in her eyes, an impatience that spoke of how she was ready to take him now. Hanzo grinned. Maybe he wouldn't have to beg after all.

 

     Impatient now, she climbed on top of him and pressed herself against him. Moaning - almost as if he was in pain - Hanzo thrust against her, only to growl when he couldn't gain entrance to her. She laughed out loud, throwing her head back, her long golden hair falling off her shoulders. She started to grind her hips, feeling him press into her wet slit, against her clit. She dug her fingers into her legs, and that's when Hanzo lost control. Flexing his arms, he ripped his binds apart and grabbed Mercy by the hips. With a surprised OH on her face, she didn't fight it when he lifted her up and over his cock. She hovered there, unsure, until she nodded allowing Hanzo to take her. 

 

     He slowly pressed himself against her, and she buckled forward, not used to the girth. Hanzo chuckled as he swept her hair back. "We only go as fast as you want, okay?" His eyes searched her face, worried that she wasn't ready. Although she was the one who had initiated the foreplay, he wasn't willing to move on without her. For such a heartless mercenary, Hanzo was quite the romantic, Mercy thought to herself. Hesitating, she nodded. He pulled her against his muscled torso, and waited for her. With a deep breath, she sat up, and started to push herself against him. He had girth, yes, but she was wet and willing and so far she was taking him all in. 

 

     She started to cry out as he stretched her, and Hanzo stopped, unsure what to do. Mercy grabbed Hanzo's hands and guided them up to her breasts. With that encouragement, he started to thrust. Now getting used to him, she let him do what he want. They thrust faster, breath coming out harsher, both getting ready for release. Hanzo could feel Mercy clenching around him, starting to get off. Gritting his teeth, he started to pull her off of him, ready for release himself. Before he could pull out all the way Mercy stopped him. She leaned down and whispered into his ear "Come inside me." She smiled wickedly and bit down on his lip. With a grunt, he thrust harder and deeper, before shooting stream after stream of cum inside her. Mercy threw her head back, panting and moaning, loving the way it felt as he filled her.

 

     They slowed and then stopped, both panting for breath. Mercy looked down on Hanzo, and placed a hand on his face. "How are you feeling Shimada?" Hanzo didn't answer for several moments, and Mercy made to get up, before he stopped her, and grabbed her by the chin forcing her to look at him. "Much better than I have been, Angela."


	4. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy settles down to watch a movie, and is joined by a few others.

 

     Mercy sighed as she slumped down into the couch in the common area. It had been a long, hard day. After Hanzo had left (she blushed at the thought), she had been bombarded by members who had been locked out of the infirmary. One of McCree's shots had gone awry and hit Genji in the ass (her favorite incident of the day), Zarya had burned Hana with her particle cannon, and last but not least, Jack had gotten a splinter. She had laughed at that, which had elicited a growl from the older man, but he didn't threaten her. She knew him too well. 

     She snuggled under the warm blanket she had brought for herself, and switched the TV screen on. Now that it was "after hours" everyone had stopped with drills and practice long enough to get some dinner and rest. She herself was treating herself to a movie. She didn't care what, she just wanted to sit and mindlessly watch something for a few hours. She had flipped the channel to something that played movies from the 90's to the early 2000's. Just as she settled back, she heard a loud clamoring headed towards her, and groaned. Now she was sure to not get any peace at all. She flipped the blanket over her head and curled up on the couch, hoping to be unnoticed. 

     That didn't happen. A light hand picked up the blanket and someone peered in at her. Opening her eyes and looking up, she was pleased to find that it was Genji. He was generally a quiet person, and for the most part you could hardly tell that his presence was next to yours. He quietly (true to Mercy's thoughts) slipped over the back of the couch, and sat next to Mercy. He pulled her closer, and placed a pillow on his lap, and then eased her head onto it, laying the blanket down over the both of them. As the movie started, the others that were still milling around quieted, and waited to see what was coming on. The beauty of this channel, was that every movie was completely random and you could never predict what would come on next. 

     As it turns out, it was a favorite of the teams, Captain America: Civil War. Mercy rolled her eyes as the whooping began. She sat up and gave Genji an apologetic look as she scooted over to the edge of the couch to allow everyone else on it. Jack, Gabe, McCree, Hana, Fareeha, and Hanzo all settled into the couch, everyone pairing off with someone else to snuggle under a blanket. The base was kept relatively cool at night, to help everyone sleep. Hanzo settled in with McCree, and Jesse threw his arm around the sniper, drawing a blush from the man. Raising her eyebrow at him, Hanzo just looked sheepishly at her. Jack and Gabe settled under one, but no one was surprised at that. Hana settled in Pharah's lap and they snuggled under a pile of two or more blankets, Mercy couldn't tell. Their resident gremlin wasn't used to being cold and took every chance she could to get more than one blanket every chance she could. 

     When Mercy turned back to Genji, she was shocked to see that he had removed his face plate. He leaned down to her and whispered in her ear "My visor will just be a distraction when they turn out the lights." With a smile he sat back, and put his arm behind her. Now it was _her_ turn to flush. She hesitated before she leaned against him, but relaxed when he didn't move. They all settled in watching the beginning of the movie, for once, everyone quiet. 

     About thirty minutes into the movie, someone remotely turned off the lights, plunging them all into darkness, but for the lights coming from the scenes from the movie. Mercy had almost dozed off, but the lights turning off had snapped her awake. Genji sensed her movement, and pulled her legs up over his lap, allowing her some room to move around. She leaned against the high back of the couch behind her, and Genji moved his arm from behind her, to her upper thigh. A chill raced along Mercy's spine. She looked at him inquisitively, but his face gave nothing away. Narrowing her eyes at him, she looked around the room once more. Pharah and Hana were gone, Pharah probably carrying Hana to bed. Jack and Gabe were asleep against each other, Jack drooling and Gabe holding Jack's hand. McCree and Hanzo were making out, shocking Mercy. A jolt ran through her, and she realized Genji must have felt it too. Now it was his turn to look at his, an eyebrow raised. She shook her head and focused on the movie, ignoring Genji's fingers slowly running circles over her thigh. 

     He looked around the room and spotted the couple. With a shrug he looked at Mercy and leaned down once more. 

"Did you not know about them? I was a little surprised, but McCree is very..persuasive. McCree has been dying to get into Hanzo's pants forever now. Neither one really knew it until now."

     The way he said it indicated that he may know a bit about McCree himself. Looking at Jesse she could see that he really was attractive. If it wasn't for that mess of a beard though she might have been able to see it sooner than now. Mercy felt fingers on her chin, before they forced her to look at Genji, and into his eyes. He brought his face closer to hers, and lightly kissed her, questioning it. The entire time he had kept his eyes open, and on her, gauging her reaction. She kissed back, a little more forcefully than she had intended to, and felt the smile that crept onto his face. His hand dipped lower, slowly, still letting her make all the decisions. She sat up and put her lips to his ear,

"Genji, what are you going to get out of this? What are you expecting?"

     She didn't want to ruin the mood, but she needed to know. Its not as if she was looking for a relationship, but its not like she wanted to be used. Narrowing his eyes at her, and then at the other couple, she saw him figure it out. He withdrew his hand, although it was slower than she thought it would be. 

"I am a man too Mercy. I may be part cyborg, but I am also man. I do not expect anything from you that you do not wish to give." 

     Biting her lip, she grabbed his hand and pulled it back to her thigh. She looked up into his eyes, and whispered "I liked what you were doing, it felt good." His narrowed eyes softened, and he smiled at her, dipping his head for another kiss. His hand had traveled farther than she had thought, fingers stopping when they met her underwear (she had learned from her mistake earlier in the day). She was already wet, wanting what he was willing to give. She moaned when Genji slowly pulled her underwear to the side, and slid a finger through her folds. 

     With a grin on her face he shushed her. She couldn't help but look over at the cowboy and sniper, and almost stopped cold when she saw that Hanzo was watching her, eyes narrowed. By god, they looked so similar, she thought. With a wicked smile, she pulled her hair from its ponytail, watching the jealousy increase on Hanzo's face. Genji stopped and watched her, smiling. It was plain that she was just trying to make Hanzo jealous, and to her surprise, Genji was happy to oblige. Maybe it was due in part that Hanzo had tried to kill him?


End file.
